


With you

by Name_Surname



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl needs a hug, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, They should hug each other, Toni Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Surname/pseuds/Name_Surname
Summary: Post 2.17Toni takes care of Cheryl after she rescues her from the sisters.TW for canon conversion therapy****I sat up to and put an arm on her shoulder to steady her. She flinched initially but soon leaned into it. “I forgot where I was.” She told me quietly as we lay back down. Cheryl used me as a pillow.“With me.” I told her, with a quick squeeze.“With you.” Cheryl repeated. “You’re cheesy, Topaz.”





	With you

Her hand never left mine. It was a sweaty mess at this stage but neither one of us wanted to break the grip we had. She seemed so much paler than before. My heart hurt as I looked up at her, there was a vacant expression on her face. I gave her hand a light squeeze, letting her know I was there. She looked down at me and gave a small smile. 

 

The car was relatively quiet up until Kevin drove towards the  _ Welcome to Riverdale; the town with pep  _ sign. We locked eyes in the rearview mirror. “Where to?” He asked. Veronica turned around and looked at us. Cheryl was resting on my shoulder now, her other hand drawing patterns over my hand. 

 

“You can come back to mine, both of you.” Veronica offered, her voice was soft. “You’ll have to sneak out early though, before my dad gets up.”

 

I felt Cheryl shake her head. She didn’t want to go to with Veronica. I furrowed my brow as to why but I didn’t ask her. “Thanks Veronica but we’ll just go to Sunnyside.” I told her, squeezing Cheryl a little tighter. 

 

Veronica frowned a bit but nodded anyway, Kevin took the left turn up towards the northside, over the train tracks. The drive to Sunnyside didn’t take long. It was still dark out and the trailer park doesn’t have much street lights. We said bye to Kevin and Veronica and Cheryl gave them a small smile, it didn’t quite reach her eyes. My heart hurt more for her. 

 

The pair took back off the way they came, the small light the headlights gave off gone. I felt Cheryl’s hand tighten on mine. I pulled her in closer. “So my uncles trailer is that way but if he doesn’t answer we’ll head to Fangs’, his is that way.” I told her, she nodded. 

 

When we reached my uncles trailer the door was locked. I groaned and tried the other door, same. 

 

“Does he do this a lot?” Cheryl asked, toying with her sleeve. 

 

I shrugged, I didn’t want this to turn into a pity party for me. 

 

“It doesn’t matter, he’s a real jerk anyway. Let’s try Fangs’.” I told her taking her hand again.

 

The grass around the trailers was always really sludgy. I can’t imagine the cheap shoes they had Cheryl wear were any good at keeping out the dampness. Fangs won’t care if we get the floor wet. 

 

“Will his parents not care?” Cheryl asked nervously as she took quicker steps to keep up with me. Was she limping? 

 

“They aren’t around.” I answered. Cheryl didn’t reply. When we got to Fangs trailer I started to kick at the door loudly. I saw Cheryl flinch the first two times but after that she stopped. I felt guilty. 

 

_ “Stop banging. I’m coming.”  _ Was heard from the inside of the trailer before a tired Fangs answered the door. He wasn’t hearing a shirt and his hair was frazzled. He blinked twice at me. “Toni? Are you okay? Oh.” 

 

He spotted Cheryl. She was standing behind me, a far cry from the girl who stood off with me in the hallway a few weeks back. “Can we crash here?” I asked him, Cheryl’s hand had found its way into mine. 

 

“Of course, you know where the backroom is.” He said stepping out of the way of the door. 

 

The backroom is technically Fangs’ mother’s room but she has no use for it in jail. I nodded at him and walked in. Cheryl gave him a small nod before following me. I heard Fangs shut the door. 

 

I wonder if Fangs recognised the horrible uniform they had Cheryl in like Kevin did. I already feel bad enough that Cheryl had been outed to so many people in the last couple of days. 

 

“You want a shower or anything?” I asked her as I fixed the bedding on the bed for us. The last person who slept over left it in a state. 

 

“I don’t want to be alone.” She whispered, fingers playing at the end of the dress. I decided in that moment that tomorrow we would burn that outfit. She stood awkwardly, like she didn’t know where she belonged. 

 

“Do you want me to sit in with you?” I asked, nervously. I had no problem doing that I just didn’t want Cheryl to feel uncomfortable. 

 

I saw her nod. “Okay.” I whispered. I grabbed the towel off the heater in the bedroom. I didn’t even want to think about when it was last washed, but it was dry so that was good enough. 

 

Cheryl moved slowly, in the low light of the hallway it was clear that she was limping, or stiff at the very least. 

The bathroom in the trailer is tiny, you can open the door from the shower. The toilet was right in front of the door and was less than an inch away from hitting it. I had to go in and shut the door and then open in again for us to both fit it. I showed Cheryl how to use the shower before sitting back on the lid of the toilet to give her some space. I tried my best to ignore the bruises littering her arms. I recognised them from needles. 

 

Cheryl shut the screen door behind her and turned the shower on. It fogged up fairly quickly (which I was surprised about because Fangs in nearly always out of gas to heat up water.) and she was nothing more than a blurred red and white blob. I patted my knees as I waited for her to finish.

 

She let out a strangled sob after 7 minutes (I wasn’t counting.) and I quickly jumped up to her aid. When I slid open the screen door, steam poured out and water sprayed onto the floor. 

 

“What happened, are you okay?” I asked her. 

 

“Everything hurts.” She sobbed, as she slid down the side of the shower, the water still spraying everywhere. Her hair was covered in bubbles, half washed in. They were starting to drip down onto her face. She let out a hiss as they sept into her eyes. I was quick to grab the wash cloth from beside the sink and turn the water off. I dabbed around Cheryl’s eyes with it, lifting the bubbles from them. 

 

“Do you want me to finish washing your hair?” I asked her, prompting a weak nod. She still had her eyes squeezed closed.

 

I tied my own hair up quickly before grabbing the shower head and bringing it down to Cheryl. I knelt down next to her, just outside the shower. I couldn’t care if I got wet. I finished washing her hair off and then helped her stand up  before handing her over the towel. 

 

“I’m really tired, T.” She whispered quietly, her voice raw from the small breakdown. I nodded and led her back to the room. She flopped onto the bed, I didn’t even care that it was going to be soaked. I grabbed two of Fang’s shirt from the clothes horse set up in the kitchen quickly before handing the larger of the two to Cheryl, as well as a pair of his sweats. I helped her slide the shirt over her head and tie the drawstrings on the pants tight.

 

I did probably the worst plait ever in her wet hair before we settled into bed. “Thanks for finding me, Toni.” Cheryl whispered, her eyes tired and heavy. 

 

“I’d search the ends of the earth for you, bombshell.” I told her. I saw her smirk as she nuzzled her head further into the pillow.

 

I spent a good portion of the night watching her chest rise and fall. 

 

It was 4am when she woke up. She seemed pretty frazzled, she sat straight up in the bed looking around the room. 

 

I sat up to and put an arm on her shoulder to steady her. She flinched initially but soon leaned into it. “I forgot where I was.” She told me quietly as we lay back down. Cheryl used me as a pillow. 

 

“With me.” I told her, with a quick squeeze. 

 

“With you.” Cheryl repeated. “You’re cheesy, Topaz.” 

 

“Cheryl, can I ask you something?” I asked softly. I could feel her stiffen, she nodded anyway.

 

“How come you didn’t want to go back to Veronica’s?” I asked her, turning in to face her. 

 

Cheryl scrunched her face up. “I only ever get to go to Veronica’s after something bad happened. We’re aren’t that close.” Cheryl mumbled.

 

“I’m glad you felt safe with me.” I whispered to her, hugging her close.

 

“You’re the one I missed the most.” She admitted. 

 

Toni's heart hurt a little less.


End file.
